


Red

by chaerii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, markren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerii/pseuds/chaerii
Summary: markren au:Mark keeps on searching for his soulmate and finds he is a Chinese boy named Renjun. Their love is Red—the color of their fate.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) markren: soulmate!au  
> 2.) slight angst. It really depends on how you will see the genre of this story.  
> 3.) Mark is a dedicated partner and i love him for that ;__;  
> 4.) This is inspired by Park Bom’s song You and I. Also check the music video, it’s a masterpiece.  
> 5.) I know it is rushed but please bear with me this is my first time writing a soulmate!au. unbeta-ed

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_No matter what happens  
Even when the sky is falling down  
I’ll promise you  
That I’ll never let you go_

 

 

 

Mark spent his childhood finding his soulmate. He patiently waited for the special person that will give him his red string of fate—but there’s no one else his heart could connect and his string remains white.

 

He thinks maybe it’s not from Canada; the place is too big for him to conclude that his soulmate doesn’t live in the same country as him but his heart is telling him to go back to his roots; where his mother originated from.

 

Mark finds himself packing his bags and booking a flight to South Korea. He bids his farewell to his mother to continue searching for his other half.

 

“You’ll know that it is that person when your heart feels different; like it’s full of happiness and will die from longing for your partner. That’s when I met my soulmate, Mark” His mother smiles at him while caressing his cheek. “But we didn’t end up together because I met the love of my life and it’s your father. Having a soulmate doesnt mean you’re going to end up together but it is to connect your lives and complete each other.”

 

“What happened to your soulmate, mom?”

 

His mom looks outside and smiles out of nowhere, “He is living his life perfectly and I can still feel him in my heart. We’re both happy because we became bestfriends.” She sighs softly as she holds her son’s hands, “If ever you find your own half, you will feel it deep in your heart that you want him. If you do, it means he’s the one you’re going to be with the rest of your life.”

 

 

Mark yawns as he steps outside the airport. His mother told him that his cousin will pick him up and it’s been ten minutes and he’s still not there. He’s about to hail a cab when Jeno comes running towards his direction.

 

“Minhyung! Sorry I’m late!”

 

He wants to get angry but to see his cousin in his work clothes and panting, his anger vanishes instantly. “Yo bro, it’s Mark. Did you come from work?”

 

Jeno calms his breaths and shakes his head, “I still have some hours left in duty. I gotta ask you a favor to come with me at work. It’s only going to be quick and we will go to buy food after, I promise!” He lifts his pinky fingers and Mark puts his arm down.

 

“Okay, I’m going.” Mark picks up his bag and goes with his cousin. Before they leave he asks Jeno something he forgot to ask, “What do you do for your living?”

 

Jeno smiles, “I’m a nurse.”

 

 

The hospital is too crowded for Mark’s taste and he wants to go at the corner and compose his raps—he’s been working for a music company even though he’s still underage. His music is so good that the company didn’t mind that he’s still young for the industry. He just got transferred into the Korean company partner and needed to submit a new song to complete his transfer.

 

Jeno stops in front of a room and knocks gently, “I’m back!”

 

“Come in!” The both hear a gentle voice inside, giving his permission to enter. Jeno looks at Mark, “He’s my patient and he’s very nice.” He opens the door and they both enter.

 

Mark feels like he’s trespassing in someone’s space and wants to retreat when he hears a soft voice that calls his attention. “You brought me a visitor?”

 

He dared himself to look for the owner of the voice and his cousin steps aside to give him his full view of his face.

The moment his eyes met him, his heart felt like it’s constricting and longing for him. He wants to hold his hand never let go.

 

The other gasps and clutches his chest which makes Jeno rush to help him, “Is it hurting again, Injun? Tell me, does your heart hurts?”

 

The boy shakes his head and looks at Mark, “who are you?”

 

Mark can’t find the words to say and he remains silent. He looks at the small body on the hospital bed and takes in his features—despite being small, the boy is pretty and mesmerizing. His gaze is too soft and his voice is like honey. 

 

“Don’t scare me like that! Anyway, that’s my cousin. His name is Mark.” Jeno smiles at the patient and pats his hair, “I made him come with me because I’m still on duty to you. My cousin’s here to stay in Korea to search for his soulmate. Am I right, Mark?”

 

Mark nods and that’s when he finds his voice, “I think I’ve found him.” and when he looks at his string, it is connected to the boy and it’s now _red_.

 

Jeno is true to his words when he promised Mark that they’ll buy food after his shift. When they arrived at his apartment, Mark can’t wait after they eat and asks about Renjun.

 

“Ahhh, Injunnie?” The nurse looks at his cousin as he sets some of their takeouts on the table. “Huang Renjun. He’s a sweet boy and it’s sad that he’s sick. He has a lot of dreams but his sickness prevents him.” Jeno sounds so concerned about his patient. “He’s been admitted to the hospital ever since and it’s been hard for him sometimes.”

 

“Do you like him?”

 

“What? Of course, I like him.” Jeno flashes him his eyesmile, “but only as a friend. My boyfriend will kill me if I touch Renjun more than anything.” The nurse sees Mark’s unreadable expression, “And I know you won’t like it as well. So if you want to get to know him more, come to the hospital.”

 

Days passed by but everytime Mark tries to meet Renjun, it feels like fate is not letting him. Renjun is currently doing some tests and regular checkups that his doctors won’t let any visitors to see him. He feels Renjun’s worries inside him and he tries to calm him down as Mark stares at the red string on his pinky finger. Somehow, he feels that the younger calms down with his help. 

 

When Renjun is finally free to accept visitors, Mark doesn’t waste his time and comes to visit him. He passed by a flower shop to have something to bring and when he opens the door, he sees a boy who’s really close to Renjun and both of them look at Mark.

 

“Is that _him_?” 

 

“Yes.” Mark hears what Renjun whispered to his friend. The older feels like he’s not going to like this boy. He looks so flirty and playful. 

 

The boy sends him a wink before facing Renjun, “well if he’s my babe’s cousin then I approve.” He stands up and kisses Renjun’s head, which makes the younger scowl. “I’ll see you again soon.”

 

When the boy’s out of the room, Mark slowly walks towards Renjun and hands him the bright sunflowers he bought on the way. “I-I hope you like this. Uhm...” Now, he sounds nervous and the younger chuckles, “Jeno told me your name and huang means yellow....right?”

 

Renjun smiles at Mark’s thoughtfulness. When the older steps inside the room, he can feel his jealousy in his heart. Now, he is really awkward and he finds it cute. “Yes, thank you for the flowers. They’re beautiful.”

 

_Just like you._

 

“Pardon?” The younger tilts his head and looks at the older with a confused face. Mark shakes his head, “I think they’re beautiful like you.”

 

Renjun blushes at the straightforward remark. Mark clears his throat, “Who was that boy awhile ago? The one who left?” He points at the door with his thumb.

 

“Ah...” The petite boy smiles again, “That’s Donghyuck. Jeno’s boyfriend.”

 

“Oh.” Mark feels stupid to feel jealous of his cousin’s boyfriend. “Uhm yeah... uhhh so uh...”

 

Renjun senses what he really wants to say and is quite amazed how their hearts are really connected. “I’m Huang Renjun. A painter—was a painter but then one day I found myself unconscious because my heart hurts like it’s ripping into pieces and then I lost my touch with colors.” He tries to smile but he knows he can’t lie to himself and to his soulmate. “I gave up because everytime I try to pick up a brush, it’s like my heart is preventing me.”

 

“Renjun.” Mark comes closer to give him comfort. “I’m not in the right position to tell you this but you can always paint again. Not with a canvass but with experience. Life is a blank canvass and I will help you to paint beautiful memories.” He slowly reaches out for his soft hand, “If only you will let me.”

 

“Of course.” The younger answers in a heartbeat. He knows that Mark will bring color to his life. “And I’ve been told that you are a composer? With such young age, you’re already working?” 

 

“It is my hobby to be honest.” Mark touches the back of his neck awkwardly. “I discovered music when I was searching for my soulmate... when I was looking for you.” He flashes a sincere smile to the petite boy in front of him, “I know you’re an artist, Renjun. Someday, I want to share my dream with you and together we will create a masterpiece.” 

 

“I’d love that.” Renjun nods happily at Mark.

 

 

Mark asks Jeno is the younger one can go outside the hospital premises. His cousin tells him that he’s only been within the vicinity of the place and the farthest place he’s been into is the hospital’s garden. 

 

The older asks Jeno if he can take Renjun outside. Jeno shrugs, “I really don’t know, Mark. But I will ask my superior if he can let Renjun go for a day. Ever since both of you met, his condition is getting better.”

 

Mark smiles at that. He feels proud that he helps Renjun to heal and promises himself that he will take him out from the hospital one day.

 

Renjun is currently busy video chatting someone when Mark enters his room. He remains quiet as he walks towards the boy and peers over to see who’s the one he’s been talking to.

 

“Injoong, there’s someone behind you.”

 

The younger looks behind and sees Mark, who waves awkwardly. The older knows who he is talking to—Na Jaemin. Famous model and celebrity. Renjun smiles at him before turning back to talk to his friend again. “I’m sad that I cannot be with you right now. I want to cuddle you and give you kisses.”

 

“Nana!” The younger knows that Jaemin is making Mark jealous. “You’re not even doing that to me. Stop it.”

 

Jaemin pouts, “that’s because you keep on rejecting my love for you.” He fakes a cry, “I thought we are soulmates.”

 

“We... are not.” Renjun clears his throat and sighs, “The person behind me is my soulmate. The one my heart and fate is connected to.”

 

“ _Oh_. Oh?!” Jaemin slightly panics and laughs, a little too forced. “I... I’ll call you again soon, okay? Bye?” He immediately ends the call and Renjun wants to laugh because his bestfriend knows he messed up.

 

“You’re friends with Na Jaemin?” Mark inquires carefully and sees that Renjun nods as an answer. “Well, you’re an artist that’s why you meet people like him.” The older walks toward the younger’s bed, “Would you like to take a stroll with me to the gardens?”

 

The older helps Renjun to sit on his wheelchair. The younger wants to object, “I don’t need this. I can walk perfectly fine.”

 

“I know but I don’t want you to get tired.” Mark smiles as he wheels him away, “You’ll need your energy to sketch your feelings.”

 

When they arrive at the garden, Mark sees Donghyuck is waiting for them, carrying the art supplies he asked for. Jeno must’ve told his boyfriend about his plan. 

 

“Jeno told me to give you this.” Donghyuck smiles at them and waves goodbye. “Enjoy doing art again, Injunnie. I’m off to see my boyfriend.”

 

Renjun feels nervous as he takes a pencil and a sketchpad. Mark notices the change in his heartbeat that’s why he comes closer to look at him in the eye, “You are an artist. You can make beautiful things. I believe in you.”

 

“I want to believe in myself.” The younger takes a deep breath and starts creating what he’s been missing—creating art. 

 

Mark smiles as Renjun’s hand starts moving. He’s quite amazed that the artist before him draws fast. When he tries to see what he’s been sketching, Renjun hides it from him. “I-I’m not finished...”

 

“Oh.. okay, sorry.” Mark smiles sheepishly and sits on one of the chairs available. He takes out his phone to continue composing his music. The older hums some of his compositions and Renjun loves hearing them. The younger smiles as he finishes his drawing—a sketch of his soulmate.

 

 

“Renjun’s allowed to go out for a day.” Jeno calls Mark as soon as he gets permission from his doctor. The older has something planned already and the days they spend together binds them even closer. This time, Mark will let him paint more beautiful memories with him.

 

Renjun smiles as soon as Mark enters the room. He’s excited to tell him the good news about him being free to go out of the hospital for a day. He really made an effort convincing Jeno to let his personal doctor give her permission.

 

“Are you ready?” Mark asks as soon as he’s in front of Renjun, leaving the younger clueless. The older laughs, “I’ve had a call from Jeno that you can go outside today. Let’s get going because we’ve got a long day ahead.” He holds out his hand for the petite boy to take.

 

Renjun takes it slowly as he really prepared for this day to come—to go outside and be with someone he likes the most.

 

The ride from the hospital to their destination is quite short but the awkwardness in the air is really present. Mark focuses his eyes on the road as he carefully drives the car and keep them safe. Renjun is quite surprised when he sees an amusement park in front of him and Mark is currently buying them tickets and headbands.

 

When the older comes back, Renjun beams at him brightly, “It’s been a long time since I have been into a theme park.” He looks around and sees a lot of people, making him more excited than usual. “I have _missed_ this. Thank you for bringing me here.”

 

“You don't have to thank me yet.” Mark puts a cute fluffy rabbit hairband on the younger and holds his hand tightly. “You haven’t enjoyed the day and please, remember to take it easy okay? I don’t want Jeno killing me because his favorite patient is put into danger.”

 

The younger pulls him as they enter the gates, “I will and I’m rest assured that you won’t let anything happen to me.” 

 

Their first stop is the carousel. Even though the line is quite long, it is worth the wait for the petite boy. When they’re about to ride the horses, Renjun seems to have trouble; he couldn’t get on his horse.

 

Mark notices his struggle and comes to his rescue. He carefully holds his thin waist and guides him upward the horse. Renjun successfully rides his horse when they hear small cheers around them—especially from the kids.

 

“Mommy, look at them.” One boy points at the two, making his mother looks at them too. “Aren’t they a princess and a prince?”

 

“Ohh??” The mother smiles at his son and looks at the two, “I think they are.”

 

Renjun blushed like a ripen tomato and Mark coughs lightly. “I guess you really look like a princess who needs rescue from his prince.”

 

“Shut up, hyung.”

 

 

 

Their next stop is the arcades. It’s less tiring and Mark’s pretty sure that Renjun will still enjoy playing games—and he’s not wrong. The younger turns out to be a master of every games, beating Mark in every competition. In the end, Mark has to win him a plushie.

 

The older has his eyes focused on a white plushie and takes a deep breath before hitting the tool to aim for the prize. With his determination, he succeeds in one try. Renjun is really happy when he receives the big size moomin plushie.

 

“What are you going to name him?” Mark asks Renjun, who’s still fascinated with the toy.

 

The younger looks at him and nods proudly, “I’m gonna name him morkie.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

The two are looking for a place to eat when Renjun sees a young girl crying. He immediately comes to her side and asks her what’s wrong. The girl is currently lost because her father promised to win her a plushie but he’s not back yet. The child keeps on crying and Renjun picks her up and brushes her hair gently, calming the girl. “Daddy will be back for you, okay?”

 

After that, a man comes looking for a little girl but he got no plushie with him. Renjun feels bad and looks at the plushie on Mark’s hands. He decides to give it to the child so he slowly walks to the older and gets his own plushie. He comes back to the girl and hands it over. The girl accepts it immediately and hugs his legs. “T-thank you, oppa!” She lets go and takes the hand of her father as they walk away happily with morkie.

 

Mark puts an arm around his shoulders, caressing it gently, “I’ll win you another plushie.” The younger shakes his head as he still looks at the father and daughter walking away. “I’m happy that morkie is in good hands.” He sighs, “I want to have children someday. A family of my own.”

 

The older pulls him closer to his body and whispers, “I’m going to give you that family you wanted.”

 

 

They’re having lunch at a mini cafe and Renjun is sulking because Mark got him a salad while the older got some yummy burger and fries. 

 

“Please eat your salad, Injun.” Mark points to the untouched plate of leafy vegetables. “You need it and I heard it’s good for the heart.”

 

Renjun pouts cutely and eyes the burger on the other plate, “but I want to eat burger too. It’s been a long time since I’ve eaten greasy food and I’m missing the taste. Please can I have a burger?” He pleads the older which in the end, Mark couldn’t resist.

 

“I’ll give you a small portion, okay?” Mark slices a decent amount from his burger to place it on an extra plate. “Before you eat this, finish your salad first.” 

 

Renjun nods and obeys the older as he begins to devour the plain salad, completely ignoring the taste of it and focusing on the fact that’s he’s going to have a burger again.

 

After lunch they walked around and see a bicycle rental place. It is a great way to burn the food they ate and Mark thinks it’s really romantic to have Renjun behind his back as he pedals around the vicinity. The younger closes his eyes and hums as he feels the warm breeze against his skin and wraps his arm securely around Mark’s waist. The older looks behind for two seconds to see the beauty of the person with him—he’s really lucky to be soulmates with Renjun.

 

 

Their last ride is the ferris wheel. The younger looks amazed at how high they currently are in the air—he feels like he’s floating and he is free. He feels like he’s never afraid to die if ever his heart fails him. He’s never scared because he has Mark to make him feel stronger. The younger looks beside him and sees Mark staring at his face. Renjun smiles as he reaches out for his hand, “Thank you for doing this. I really owe you my life.”

 

“That’s because you have my heart, Renjun.” Mark says gently as he caresses the younger’s soft skin, carefully touching his fragile being. “I will do everything for you until I die. I think it’s fast to say I love you but my heart yearns for you and it’s because it’s yours from the beginning.”

 

Renjun cries and Mark wipes his tears, “You will get better and I will help you achieve your dreams. Together, just you and I. Forever.” The older leans closer to drop a kiss on his forehead. Renjun is a ray of sunshine and he smells like the first bloom of spring; the scent of hope—they will hope together and make their dreams come true. As they share their first kiss under the stars, the heavens are the witness of their love and it’s up high—where their love is the purest.

 

 

The day Mark is going to submit his final masterpiece is the day Renjun is really excited for. He wants to be there to cheer for the older but his condition and doctors won’t permit him anymore. The excitement is giving the chinese boy some chills and his heart isn’t at ease.

 

When the door of his room opens, Renjun smiles brightly but frowns immediately when it’s Jeno who he sees. The nurse laughs, “Are you that disappointed that it’s me and not Mark?” 

 

Renjun nods and Jeno complains, “Hey! I’m the one who’s been with you all along and now you’re setting me aside?” The nurse acts like he’s hurt, “that hurts my feelings, Injun. You just had your official date and then you’re being like this to me?”

 

“It’s because Mark is my soulmate.” The younger looks outside, holding his chest as he feels tired all of a sudden. “And I think I like Donghyuck more than you.”

 

“Well, I’m Mark’s cousin so we’re going to be in-laws.” Jeno moves closer to check on Renjun and notices he’s a little pale. “Are you okay, Injun?”

 

“Yes.” The younger is kind of catching his breath but hides it from Jeno. “I’m just a little tired but I want to wait for Mark.” Renjun looks up to Jeno and smiles, “Mark won’t be angry if I take a nap, right? I’m really tired.”

 

“Then let’s sleep, Injun-ah.”

 

 

Mark feels something in his chest and he can’t point what it is. It’s really making him uncomfortable and he thinks it’s because he’s nervous. Maybe Renjun is feeling the same way. He takes a deep breath to let his soulmate know that he’s doing fine. 

 

After their date, he’s been up all night to finish the final details of his song. If he succeeds, he’ll ask Renjun to sing for his compositions.

 

Renjun—the tight feeling on his chest is back again. Suddenly, he has the feeling that he needs to call his soulmate. When he’s about to dial his number, the producer comes in and delivers the good news.

 

“Your song is accepted, Mark Lee.”

 

 

 

 

 

_**One year later...** _

 

 

“Congratulations for topping the itunes chart again, Mister Lee.”

 

An old man smiles proudly as he hands Mark the plaque of recognition. His albums are always sold out and fans are demanding for more contents from him. 

 

Mark smiles as he accepts the plaque, “I couldn’t do anything without my inspiration, sir.” He touches his heart where a thin red string is hanging from his neck.

 

“And that’s why your fans love your music. It comes from the heart.” The man nods and focuses his eyes on the string, “You’ve been wearing that since the day you worked for me. Is that something that holds a sentimental value?”

 

Mark doesn’t answer first but looks down as he touches the string as his necklace. He lets out a smile again, “No sir.” He feels it like it was like a precious jewel, “It’s my _lifeline_.”

 

Mark Lee became more popular that every news outlet has his name. His music speak volumes about him and his passion—you can sincerely feel his heart in every words. Every music has a story and if you listen carefully it’s like he’s telling you the contents of his heart.

 

“Another hit from the youngest music maker in town.” Jeno smiles as he gives his cousin a bottle of beer, which Mark takes happily. 

 

Donghyuck smiles at them, “We’re really happy for you, Mork.” He leans closer to his boyfriend and takes a swig from his beer. “Injunnie will be so proud of you.”

 

“Babe...” Jeno looks at his boyfriend before staring at Mark, who has been smiling all along—no traces of any emotion, just pure happiness. 

 

“Don’t worry, Jeno. I won’t break like before. I promised that I will be happy as I achieve my dreams together with him.” Mark touches the red string on his neck, “Sometimes I can really feel that he’s very much alive. _Here_...” He points to his heart, “...inside me. He’s living inside me because we’re connected and our bond will never break. _Till death do us part_ and it’s a shame for fate thatI’m not dead yet.”

 

“Mark...” Donghyuck reaches out to hold Mark’s hand. There’s no doubt that the older is truly happy but going through his facade is still a lonely man who misses the one who keeps him alive. “You can always count on us. Jeno and I will always be there to support you.” Jeno nods and whispers, “even it’s not what you really need.”

 

Mark smiles as small droplets of tears are coming out from his eyes, “It hurts because I achieved my dream but he needs to leave me. Why can’t I have both? Why can’t I have Renjun alive while we both achieve our dreams?” He looks at the two who gives him comfort, “Why do I have to sacrifice my heart and have it broken into pieces?”

 

He can still feel Renjun everywhere ever since the younger have decided to rest and leave him. It was during the day when Mark passed his music demos to the entertainment he’s currently working in. He got accepted but when he came to deliver the good news, Renjun wasn’t waking up. Mark can still remember how beautiful the younger was when he was sleeping peacefully—like nothing can hurt him anymore, not even his own heart. 

 

He notices that as his heart was broken, the invisible red string that only the two of them could see was visible to the eye. It was just a normal string but as Mark tried to let Renjun go, he kept the greatest treasure he gave him—his love.

 

Donghyuck and Jeno come closer to give the older their warmest hugs. “Renjun can offer so much more.” He wipes his tears gently and takes a deep breath, “Nevertheless, he left us with the most beautiful art he could ever paint.” He looks around and sees every bit of him. “His memory.”

 

Mark knows he’ll never fall in love again. Even though fate broke them apart, it’s his love for his only soulmate that will keep them together. He looks at his wrist, the string is white but he’ll never search for someone who’s not Huang Renjun.

 

 

**End**...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

_“Jeno, if ever I won’t be present in this world anymore I want you to take care of your cousin okay?” Renjun mumbles sleepily as the nurse checks his vital signs. “Please promise me. You and hyuck will never leave him alone.”_

_Jeno smiles as he shakes his head, “you’re mumbling nonsense things again, Injunnie. Of course I’m going to take care of Mark but you’re gonna be the one he only need.” The nurse feels his pulse, it’s quite faint. “You really need to rest so that if Mark comes to deliver the good news, your heart will be prepared.”_

_“I’m always prepared for Mark.” The younger smiles as his eyes are closed. “I just don’t know if he’s always prepared for me.” Renjun hums tiredly, “I really need to hear your promise one last time.”_

_“I’ll take care of Mark, I promise.”_

_“That’s all I ever need to hear.” Renjun opens his eyes for a second and smiles at Jeno, “Tell Mark that I love him the moment our eyes met and my heart is always his. Ahh, I’m really sleepy.” The younger closes his eyes as he touches the red string of fate unconsciously._

_“I’ll never love anyone the way I loved Mark Lee.”_

 

 

 

 

_Just you and I  
Forever and ever..._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m crying.


End file.
